


Best of Foreigner

by Lycaenion



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), Partial Mind Control, Song Lyrics, The Drift (Pacific Rim), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaenion/pseuds/Lycaenion
Summary: Uprising spoilers. It's too late for Newt to change where his life is headed, but he can give it an ironic soundtrack.Implied past Newt/Hermann, at least in my head while writing.Contains sex metaphors and some light mindfuckery. Might be a prelude to something actually in-depth about Newt and Hermann's relationship, I just wanted to get this down.





	Best of Foreigner

“Come on, man, it’s classical music!”

Hermann had to shout to be heard over the singer’s thrusting emphasis on some kind of love-related emergency. “Is it _really_ , Newton?" 

“Hell yeah!” 

“When — _what have I told you about doing that_ — when was this dreck originally released?” 

Looking more ashamed at being caught out in a lie than at playing “air guitar” on some unspeakable piece of kaiju internal tubing, Geiszler muttered, “...Nineteen eighty-one.” 

Hermann violently reshuffled some papers. “In what universe is forty-three years classical?” 

“Okay, okay, don’t get your Liszt in a twist. Call it golden oldies.” 

\- 

_Head games_

_Instead of makin’ love_

_Head games…_

Newt drifted. Not with a capital D. This didn’t count, not really. Alice was just… helping him think. Connecting the electricity arcing through his grey matter in new and exciting ways, perking up those boring little synapses. And yeah, okay, some of it spilled over and lit up his pleasure centers like a Daft Punk concert, but that was just a side effect. 

A side effect that he really shouldn’t keep letting distract him. It wasn’t like the bath of happy hormones was a protective shield as much as a reward, the only thing letting the Precursors whisper in his mind without pureeing it. That was ridiculous. He didn’t need it. Besides, the rush of new ideas afterward, the surge of beautiful _connections_ that he poured into Shao Industries and made real, that was better than any orgasm he’d ever had in his life. 

Alice writhed, ropes of connective tissue describing slow arcs in the murky liquid, moving in time with the sudden hard arch of Newt’s back. 

Okay, the orgasms weren’t bad. 

\- 

The Precursors did not understand. Why did the gateway persist in polluting the connection with useless auditory input? They were already stimulating its lonely, primitive brain in far better ways than its conspecifics could manage. They’d replaced its tedious mating rituals. It should need no comfort from the sound patterns that repeated over, and over, and over… 

_I need to see the soul doctor_

_Before the fever begins_

_You know I'm searching for the soul doctor_

_When love is wearing thin..._

Was this some useless form of _disobedience?_

\- 

The bedroom again. The nauseous glow of the tank lights, bile and neon. Shaking fingers fumbling with the headset, settling it just right. The gentle, steady press of electrodes, familiar and sweet as someone running fingers through his hair. 

Waiting. Any moment now it would come and pull him under, into that euphoria where the universes melded and everything made burning, beautiful sense. Like being struck by lightning. 

No. Something missing. Music. 

“Gotta set the mood,” Newt muttered, and gave the command to his sound system. 

_I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over..._

Who needs a neural handshake when you have a neural handjob? 

Oh, that was good. Still got it. Hermann would love that one. 

He’d tell him next time they… 

He’d… 

The thought vanished into the deep blue, and there wasn’t a _him_ anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my boyfriend for constantly playing these songs, and to Burn Gorman and Charlie Day for being so delighted about fanfiction.


End file.
